OK KO: Let's Get Bendy
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: After receiving a mysterious letter, KO investigates an old cartoon studio which is more than meets the eye. Where dark secrets lie beneath, will he make it out alive, or will this be too much for a hero like him. Spoof of Bendy and the Ink Machine, for whoever remembers that game.
1. Chapter 1

KO was just finishing up the last of his homework when his mom walked into their house, "Hey Peanut!"

"Hi Mommy!" he scribbled down the last answer of his math sheet, "And done." he put the homework back in its binder before leaping into his mother's arms, "So what's in the mail today?" KO asked noticing the letters in Carol's left hand.

"Why don't we find out, hon?" she sat him on the couch before sitting next to him.

KO grabbed the mail, "Hmmm, junk mail, junk mail, gas bill, electric bill, junk mail, junk mail, death threat from Fink, junk mail." he tossed away the letters till he stopped at one. "Hey, uh Mom?"

"Yes."

"Who's Joey Drew?" Carol raised an eyebrow at the question before looking down at the letter and seeing the sender's name. "It's says From: Joey Drew, To: Henry."

"Oh, Joey Drew. He was the head of one of the oldest cartoon studios ever, must have gotten mixed in with our mail."

Curious about this mystery letter, KO opened it up and read the letter.

_Dear Henry,_

_I know it's been 30 years since we last saw each other, but I was wondering if you would come to the old studio where we made our best cartoons. I have a little surprise for you waiting there. _

_Signed, _

_Your best pal, Joey Drew_

KO studied the letter word for word, "Well I'm sure that has no hidden ominous meaning behind it, I should go check it out." KO said before getting up, getting stopped by Carol.

"I don't know Peanut."

"Come on Mom, he said he had a surprise. And any surprise means cake!" KO said.

Carol narrowed her eyes, "KO what did I tell you about following strangers?"

"Look mom, I'm a level 4 hero I can take care of myself. I'll be fine, Gar did when tasking me with that glorb deal at Boxmore." KO said.

Carol countered, "Which let to us learning that Laserblast survived the incident that drove me and Gar apart and became the evil bioengineer we know and love/hate."

"Pleaseeeeeeeee~" he gave her the doe eyes and wobbly lips.

She groaned, "I can never say no to that, fine. But please be careful." she begrudgingly obliged.

"Thanks mommy." he gave her a kiss on the cheek before running out and hoping on his mini motorized bike, not knowing he was in for a more than bumpy ride.


	2. KO in 'Moving Pictures'

KO walked through an old wooden door, "Alright, this should be the place. Joey Drew Studios, thanks Google Maps!" he put his froggy cased cellphone away before looking around the place, which looked old, worn out, and kind of falling apart. "Man, this place must have been out of business for a long time. I'm surprised this place hasn't collapsed over the years." he said to himself as he walked around. Taking note of all the pictures of old cartoon characters from possibly when his grandma was a kid.

"So this is where the magic happens, huh?" he asked himself, "Not gonna lie, never thought a studio that makes kids cartoons would be so... depressing." after going through the main area, the kid went down one of the hallways. He stopped by a wall with an inscription in ink "_**'Dreams do come true'**_. Well I guess its good to be optimistic."

KO then came to what looked like a balcony over looking a dark pit, over to his right he saw some kind of metallic device with two open slots next to a switch. "Must need batteries." He then saw a chest in front of a rack, on the top shelf rested what looked like a dry cell battery. He quickly leaped off the chest and grabbed the battery before opening up the chest to find the other one.

KO inserted the batteries into the slots before flipping the switch, "Alright, lets see what we got here." just then he saw a bunch of chains pulling something out of the dark abyss below, and his eyes glow in wonder as a giant machine with tubes coming out of the bottom rises up, "Woah, wassat thing? Its... its... massive." KO stared at the machinery, wondering what the heck it is. "Is that the surprise Joey Drew was talking about?"

"Well I won't know till I turn it on, must be some kind of switch in this place somewhere." KO walked back into the maze like halls of the animation studio, till he came across a room with six podiums and a switch at the end of the room. "Here it is." the small kid leaped up to pull the switch, yet it won't budge. He kept pulling at it till he fell off, landing with an 'oof' on his back.

KO pulled himself up, rubbing his back as he looked at the switch. "That's odd." he then looked at the podiums, each one having a picture behind them. A gear, a record, a tape, a plushy, a wrench, and a bottle of ink. "So if I want to turn on the machine, I have to fetch a few items?" he questioned, "That's a... peculiar way of turning on a machine." he said as he stroked his chin, then he shrugged "Oh well, off on the first of many tedious fetch quests." As he exited the room and rounded a corner...

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

He jumped at the cutout of a cartoonish looking demon with white gloves, a little tail, and the brightest smile you've ever seen. "Uh, was that there before?" he did a scan of the area, who could have moved this cutout. He was all alone so it couldn't have just walked on its own, right?

He gave the 'watching you' gesture to the paper demon before walking around it, before seeing a troubling picture. Strapped to a table was what seemed like the corpse of a dog person thing, the chest looked like it burst from the inside "Golly, what happened here?" he then saw another message on the wall "_**Who's laughing now?'**_. Not him apparently." he lowly joked before stepping away from the experiment.

KO searched all over for the pieces, going through a lot of the area of the main studio floor, and running into a couple stray cutouts. Each hall looking exactly like all the others, most of the door locked, and the sense that something is eerily wrong is building within his mind. Especially when a plank fell from the ceiling.

The hero in training placed all the collected items on their respective pedestals, "All right, that's all the items." he then looked to the switch, and next to it was a screen that said 'low pressure'. "Oh, the pressure's low. That makes a lot more sense, I think I saw something for that somewhere." KO said to himself before backtracking through the studios.

As KO walked through the halls, KO jumped when a projection of noting but a dancing cartoon demon starts playing on its own. "This is weird." KO walked past the projection, to the wheel and turned it. "Okay, this should release the pressure. Now to turn on that machine."

KO went back and flipped the switch, "And there we go." KO then heard the machine start up, the noise echoing through the walls of the empty studio halls. "Time to find out what that machine does." KO jogged back to where he saw the machine, and stop when he rounded the corner and saw that it was boarded up. This set off an alarm in KO's head, right to where TKO lives.

_**"KO I have a nasty feeling that something is behind that blockade." **_

"I feel yah TKO." he said to his brooding mind-mate, "In every indie horror game Fink plays, this is usually the part where a jump-scare happens."

_**"Lets just leave then, our mom is making spaghetti tacos for dinner." **_

KO pondered, "Yeah, I guess you're right. This whole trip has been a bust, so lets just go home."

**_"Phew." _**TKO let out a sigh in relief within the boy's subconscious.

"After just one look at the machine."

_**"Wait don't-" **_

**BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ KO screams as a melty blob of ink with a demented face like on the demon cutouts appeared. "POWER FIST!" he yelled as he sent a power fist straight at the blob, which exploded its head. But then gasped when the head regenerated.

"Run?"

**_"Run."_**

KO shot down the halls as the halls darkened and the floor started to flood with ink, his bare feet splashing ink has his frantic footsteps slammed on the wooden floors. And for some odd reason he's hearing final boss level music, his tiny feet carrying him through the haunting walls till he finally saw the exit. "There's the exit, no to jus- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~" he screamed as the floor beneath collapsed from under him. He hit a few beams as he fell.

Oof!

E!

Ah!

Doh!

My spleen!

Gah!

Gow!

KO landed with a thud when he hit the ground, back first. KO shook his head as he looked up, "Oh man, that hurts." KO pulled himself up and looked to where he fell, "Kind of surprised none of the ink came down with me."

KO looked around where he was now, "Guess I might as well look around if I'm gonna be stuck here." he said before heading down an underground hallway.

Something tells him this is no ordinary cartoon studio.

**To be continued.**


End file.
